


The Daughter Paradox

by I_am_a_Warrior



Series: Paradox Girl [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 10/Rose reunion, Al Capone - Freeform, Allons-y, Bad Wolf, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I really need to stop tagging, Jack Harkness Flirts, OC, Paradox, Randomness, Reunions, Rose Tyler - Freeform, The Oncoming Storm, baby!, daughter - Freeform, reboot/rewrite of a story that I did on FF, river song - Freeform, tenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Warrior/pseuds/I_am_a_Warrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emmerson S. T. Smith - the very definition of a paradox. Who is this strange girl that showed up on Bad Wolf Bay with the Doctor's TARDIS? How does she know Rose? How does she know the Doctor? Is she who she says she is? Join Emmerson on her adventure to get Rose back to the Doctor before time - her time - runs out.</p>
<p>This is a reboot/rewrite of the Daughter Paradox that I wrote over on FF.net (fanfiction.net). My username there is MissGuardianAngel. Hopefully this turns out better than it did over there. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emmerson S. T. Smith

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! I'm just transferring/rewriting a story that I wrote over on FF.net . Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

“Mum, Dad, Mickey,” Rose hesitated, “And the baby.”

The Doctor stared at her in shock, sadness, and disbelief. “You’re not...” He couldn’t even finish the sentence. He couldn’t bear the thought of Rose being pregnant and him not being there for her and the child- his child. That is, if it was his.

Rose nodded her head and broke into sobs. “Yes,” she said, her voice full of sadness, “Oh Doctor, I’m so sorry.”

“Rose, don’t be sorry,” said the Doctor trying to comfort her, “There is a new life growing inside you.” He paused and then said inquisitively, “This child, is it,” He motioned between the two of them, unable to say the rest.

“Uh-huh,” Rose sobbed again.

“Oh Rose,” the Doctor managed to get out, for he had a lump forming in his throat, “I’m so sorry.”

“Our child will know where he or she comes from,” Rose snuffed, “He or she will know its father and what he has done for this planet,” Rose paused before adding, “Doctor, I love you.”

“Quite right too,” the Doctor said, “Rose Tyler I--” and he was gone.

Rose fell to her knees and cried for several minutes, and all the while no-one touched her. She kept crying until she heard the all too familiar sound of the TARDIS materializing. She looked up, hoping, praying that it would be the Doctor that stepped out of the blue police box.

But it wasn’t.

It was a girl, looking about sixteen years of age. She was quite a sight to see, at least to Rose she was. Brunette hair stuck up in a high ponytail, brown eyes, five foot six, with long legs and waist. She wore a white v-neck tee shirt, a black leather jacket (much like the one that the ninth Doctor wore), dark blue denim skinny jeans, and bright red Converse high-tops. There was something familiar about this girl, Rose concluded. But what was it?

“Rose Tyler?" The girl asked.

"Tha's me," Rose answered hesitantly, "Who are you? And how did you get the TARDIS?"

The girl smirked. “That's a story for another day,” she took a step forward, "My name is Emmerson. Emmerson S. T. Smith, and I'm here to help you."

“Help me do what?”

“Help you and your unborn baby get back to the Doctor, of course!” Emmerson stated blatantly.

Rose blinked, utterly baffled at how this sixteen-year-old girl knew that she was pregnant. “How did you--”

“I know a great deal of things,” Emmerson interjected, “But I need an answer, are you coming with me?” Rose looked around for help. “It’s completely alright if you don’t want to go. You can just stay here and be miserable for the rest of your life.” Emmerson said nonchalantly, shoving her hands into her pockets. Rose raised an eyebrow at her. Was that a bet?

“Rose, she’s right, go to him,” Jackie said, bringing Rose out of her thoughts. She couldn’t bear to see Rose so upset, “Go with her. I may not know who she is, but I just have this feeling that I - you - we - can trust her.”

Rose turned and looked at Mickey. “Rose, I’m just the tin dog-”

“No you’re not,” Rose and Emmerson said at the same.

They looked at each other and Mickey continued on. “Thanks." He smiled weakly. "But you don’t love me like you love the Doctor. You never really did, so go. I’ll be fine here. You need to go to your child’s father.” Rose smiled warmly at Mickey, grateful and touched by his answer.

“Mickey,” Rose said, a lump forming in her throat “I will always love you.”

“Yeah, I know.” Mickey chuckled. Rose walked up to him, gave him a hug and a quick peck on the cheek. She did the same thing with her mother.

“Stay healthy. Don’t go overboard on the chips--”

“Mum!” Rose cried.

“Oi, I’m only looking out for my only daughter and grandchild!”

“I know, Mum,” she sniffed, “I promise I will.” she said holding her mother’s hands.

“Good,” said Jackie as she raised a hand to her daughter’s cheek, “Now go.”

Rose nodded and walked over to Emmerson, looking over her shoulder. “Good bye!” she waved.

A sad chorus of “Bye Rose,” was heard from the group.

“You ready to go?” asked Emmerson.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Rose answered as she walked to the TARDIS.

“Actually, there is something that I forgot to mention.” Emmerson said.

“And that is?” inquired Rose.

“After this, there should be a link between the two universes that will be created. Once you find the Doctor, you and him and the kid can pass through any time you want.”

Rose’s eyes widened. “Really?” She couldn’t believe it! She could come back and visit her family!

“Yes, really! Now, come on! There’s a paradox that needs to be fixed!” And the door to the TARDIS closed behind them.

* * *

 

Emmerson looked at Rose and thought, _‘One day you’ll realize.’_ She walked to the TARDIS console, “Now,” Emmerson began, “To get you and your child back to the Doctor!”

“You’re all business, aren’t you?” Rose chuckled, looking around the TARDIS. “You don’t even give me time to reminisce.”

“I like to move fast. My brain moves faster than my body most times.” Emmerson shrugged. “Anyway, let’s go!” And she pulled the “start” lever.

The TARDIS jumped to life, sparking, sputtering, and shaking, the two passengers gripping the safety bar for dear life.

“What’s she doing?” shouted Rose over the commotion.

“She doesn’t like it,” Emmerson cried, “She’s trying to create the link as well. Come on ol’ girl, you can do it. C’mon Sexy, pull through for me!” The TARDIS hummed and groaned in response to Emmerson. It gave a final shake that sent them both to the ground, or in Emmerson’s case, to the Captain's chair.

“Oi, easy,” groaned Rose, “I’m pregnant.”

The TARDIS  hummed in apology, and at the same time she sounded exhausted.

“Where’ve we landed?” Emmerson said excitedly, as she jumped up from her position on the chair and bolted to the door, opened it. “Looks like--oh no.” she sighed.

“What, what’s ‘appened?” Rose asked, getting up from her position on the TARDIS flooring.

Emmerson chuckled, “We’ve landed in America during the 1920’s, the time of Al Capone.” she shook her head, “Well then, come on, the TARDIS needs to refuel anyway. Thank Rassilon that we’ve landed in a place with rift energy.” And she stepped out.

* * *

 

Emmerson tapped her foot impatiently as the other member of her party caught up to her. Though she really couldn’t blame Rose for being slow. She was what, three or four months pregnant?

“So, 1920’s America?” asked Rose.

“Yes, but more like 1921 Chicago, Illinois. Al Capone’s territory for many years. Drug dealers, bootleggers, and best of all, the Valentine's day massacre hasn’t happened yet!” said Emmerson.

“Wait a minute,” said Rose, looking around, “Where’s the Sears Tower?”

Emmerson raised a hand to her face and sighed, “The construction of the Sears Tower happened in 1970.”

“Ohhhhh,” Rose said, realization hitting her.

“Oh, dear Rassilon, what am I going to do with you?” Emmerson mumbled under her breath.

Rose, however, did not notice this and said, “Well, obviously we were brought here for a reason. Let’s find out why!”

Emmerson looked at Rose. A smile tugged at the corners of her lips as a thought crossed her mind: how alike they were. But suddenly, a chill went down Emmerson’s spine and it came to her attention that they were not alone.

* * *

 

The Doctor stood in the TARDIS, mouth opened, and the tears that he had tried so hard to keep in were slowly seeping out of his eyes.

Rose was gone, his precious Rose was gone forever. She had promised him forever.

“No...” he muttered. She couldn't be gone. She couldn’t be gone from the TARDIS, she couldn’t be gone from his life, she just couldn’t be gone. _‘Aspirin,’_ he thought, _‘I need aspirin. I can’t live without her.’_ He calmly walked to the bathroom and grabbed the bottle of aspirin out of the medicine cabinet.

Normally the Doctor wouldn't even have aspirin on the TARDIS, but he made an exception for Ro--no, it was too painful to say or even _think_ of her name.

He walked back to the TARDIS Console room, ready to take his own life.

The Doctor unscrewed the lid to the bottle and-

Rose’s smiling face flashed before his eyes.

_Rose..._

Rose wouldn’t want this. She wouldn’t want him to die, she would want him to keep living, to keep running, to keep _saving_ people. Because saving people is what doctors do. His grip loosened on the pill bottle. He just couldn’t do it.

The Doctor _wouldn’t_ do it.

He was going to put the thrice-be-damned aspirin where it belonged - in supernova where he also threw the TARDIS instruction manual. Just as the Doctor was about to throw out the pills, there was a kick to his hand, knocking the bottle out of his palm.

****  
****

****  
  



	2. Spoilers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter two. To those of you that read it, thanks! It means a lot to me. I hope that you guys like this chapter.

“OW!” he cried. The Doctor, now cradling his hand, turned to the one who had stopped him from getting rid of the poisonous pills. “Whaddaya gotta go and do that for, eh?”

“Like I’m gonna stand here and watch you commit suicide!” she nearly yelled at the Doctor.

It was then that the Doctor realized that there was another TARDIS in his police box. Somehow the noise must’ve escaped his notice.

“Tha--that’s--that’s--that’s impossible!” cried the Doctor, running a hand through his unruly hair, “Blimey, how did you do it?”

The girl just smiled, “It took a lot of skill and timing.”

“What!?” the Doctor said.

The girl only smiled at him. “A wise old man once told me that nothing is impossible, only improbable. And that doesn’t even stand a chance with the help of friends and family.”

The Doctor didn’t believe her. _‘Surely there are impossible things! Like the TARDIS in the TARDIS.’_ he thought.

“Like you haven’t done anything impossible before.” she snipped, crossing her arms, “Clearly it’s possible.”

“How did you do that?” he asked in a low voice. She wasn’t supposed to read his thoughts, he had his mental barriers up. How in the universe did this girl infiltrate his mind?

“I’m telepathic. It’s an ability that is rare for my kind. At least, so I’m told.”

“Okay,” said the Doctor warily, “Who. Are. You?!” he raised his voice, leaning closer to the girl.

She didn’t even flinch at his tone, but merely stood there and smiled an oh so familiar smile, one that the Doctor only saw in the mirror…

“Emmerson S. T. Smith, at your service Doctor,” she gave a small curtsy. T

he Doctor scratched the back of his head, confused and said, “T-Smith?”

“No,” said Emmerson, “T dot Smith. the T is one of my initials.” T

he Doctor gave a small, “Oh,” He paused, “What does the ‘T’ stand for?”

“‘Fraid I can’t tell you.” Emmerson shook her head.

“Why?”

“You’ll find out eventually.”

The Doctor blinked, confusion written across his face. “Wait just a tick,” he said. “Why did you kick the pill bottle out of my hand?”

Emmerson’s eyes darkened ever so slightly. “Why would I just stand there and watch you overdose on pills?”

“I was going to get rid of them!” He countered.

“Oohhh…” she tweaked her left ear awkwardly.

The Doctor noticed this, but brushed it aside. “Why do you look so familiar?” he asked.

“I dunno, I guess I have one of those faces.” Emmerson shrugged.

The Doctor paused before saying, “Who are you really?”

Emmerson sighed, “Look Doc, I really can’t tell you who I am, except that I’m from the future - your future, and that you will be reunited with Rose Tyler and your child soon.” She looked him in the eye, “Oh, and Doctor?”

“Yes?” He said as she engulfed him in a hug. He let out an “Oomph.” at the sudden force of it. The Doctor didn’t know why he did this but he hugged her back in a way that a father would hug his child. “

Don’t lose hope, Doctor,” she mumbled into his chest. Emmerson was a good five or six inches shorter than him. She leaned away from him, but the Doctor still held her in his arms, “Brighter skies are coming. So don’t worry about this whole thing.”

“I’m not worried,” the Doctor smiled at her, “I’m more worried about you and your,” he paused trying to find the correct adjective, “spontaneous actions.”

Emmerson chuckled, “Yep, that’s me.” The Doctor, again had no clue why he did this, placed a fatherly kiss on her forehead. What was wrong with him? He was treating her as if she were his.

 _‘I guess that’s how it is with some people.’_ He thought. “Are you sure that you can bring Rose back?” The Doctor said as he released her from his grasp.

“Absolutely, I am positive.” said Emmerson, backing into the TARDIS, well her own TARDIS. The Doctor watched as the very familiar girl’s TARDS dematerialized into the Time Vortex.

 _‘Nice girl,’_ he thought, _‘A little cheeky, though._ ’

“Where the hell am I?” someone cried.

The Doctor turned, shocked at what he saw. “What?!”

* * *

  

_Suddenly, it came to Emmerson’s attention that they were not alone._

“Rose, don’t move,” said Emmerson sternly, holding out a hand signaling for Rose to keep her distance.

“What is it?” asked Rose.

“Gang members.” said Emmerson reaching a hand into her inner coat pocket. Rose got in a subtle yet ready stance. She may not know a lot, but she did know when and where to find danger.

“Alright you two,” a gang member said from the shadows, “hand over the valuables or my boys,” four more gangmen stepped out from the shadows, guns drawn and ready to fire at a moment’s notice, “will have to take them by force.”

“Ya know,” Emmerson started, “It’s a great plan, hold the girls at gunpoint and make them hand over their valuables. Just one flaw, never try to rob armed targets!” and she pulled out a handgun.

The men looked shocked but that was short lived. Their shock quickly turned into amusement and they laughed.

“Look, kid,” said the first one, “this ain’t no playground. Now put down the toy and hand over the valuables.”

“Yeah,” said another, “and since when do women know how to use guns?”

Emmerson held her ground.

“I bet she can’t even--” but the man never had a chance to finish his sentence before Emmerson disarmed him and took the revolver pistol for her own.

“Well I’ll be a monkey’s uncle,” Rose uttered, surprised at Emmerson’s actions.

“Here Rose, take this.” said Emmerson handing Rose the revolver.

Rose, never actually having used a handgun before, struggled with the concept of using one, or at least a revolver. She just held out the gun with both hands and pointed it to her right.

Emmerson sighed as she watched Rose fumble her way around trying to use, and to even hold the firearm correctly.

* * *

 

Rose was tired. _‘Being four months pregnant really takes a lot out of somebody.’_ Rose thought, _‘I hope I’m holding this thing right.’_ The Doctor never did like guns. What would he think of her now if he saw her with this thing?

She didn’t have too long to think about it when she was grabbed from behind.

She let out a scream and Emmerson turned, aiming the gun at the gangman who was holding Rose.

“Alright, hand over the goods or blondie here gets it!” said he who held Rose as he pointed his pistol to her head.

Rose made a sound that no-one, rarely, ever heard from her.

She whimpered.

“See, you should’ve done this in the first place,” said Emmerson, taking a few steps forward, “that way, I could’ve done this sooner.” she did three front handsprings, landing behind the man that held Rose, hitting him on the head with the butt of her gun. She then turned and fired her gun at the gang member who was behind her (only wounding him slightly in the foot), did three backflips and did the same thing again to another gang member.

* * *

 

Guns fired, shots and yelps rang out in that little alleyway in Chicago 1921, and all made it out alive.

All, except for two. Two gangmen, that is, who were accidentally shot fatally.

The two women began chasing after a gang member who seemed to be ring leader of that small group. Rose and Emmerson chased him down another alleyway but this one was a dead end. He wasn't going anywhere.

Rose went up to him and and her gun at him. "Make one move and I'll shoot." she said, voice firm.

The man nodded afraid of what the young woman could do to him.

Emmerson walked up to the man to the man and asked, "What is your name?" The man wouldn't answer, and Emmerson knew why. “Rose, please, step away from the gentleman.” and she did so, but not without sneering and hissing at him first. “Let’s try this again, what’s your name?”

“Brian.” said he.

“And do you work for anybody, Brian?”

“Yeah, Al Capone.”

“You work for Al?” asked Emmerson, surprise clear in her tone.

“Yeah, who wouldn’t?” said Brian. “Sounds as if you know him personally.”

“Of course I do! We’re really close!” Emmerson exclaimed, “So, Brian, think you could take me to him?”

Brian opened his mouth to reply, but before he could get a sound out, another filled its place.

The sound of a woman’s high heels.

“Emmerson,” said Rose worriedly, “Who or what is that?”

“Is it another gang member?” asked Rose.

“Worse,” said Emmerson. “Someone neither of you have met yet.”

“Who could be worse than a gangman?” asked Brian, in a very vain attempt to make up for his manly pride that was stripped from him only a few moments prior.

Emmerson turned to look at the two and said dangerously, “Hell in high heels.”

And a blonde woman stepped out from the shadows.

“Hello sweetie.”

* * *

 

The Doctor, after having dealt with Donna, was tired. All he wanted to do was sleep and sulk. He never really had the proper chance to--for lack of a better term--“mourn” over Rose.

But since she was coming back, there wasn’t a need to be sad… was there?

The Doctor leaned up against a wall in the TARDIS console room and sank down to the floor.

“Still feeling sad, huh?” said a voice to his right, “Well, there are better things you could be doing.”

“Ahh!” the Doctor screamed as he jumped up into a standing position, “Blimey! Will you quit doing that?”

“Not my fault that you don’t pay attention to your surroundings!” Emmerson countered, nearly yelling at the Doctor.

The Doctor sighed and sank back down to his original position, Emmerson joining him.

“How do you manage sneaking in here? I should be able to hear you!” said the Doctor.

“Maybe you’re just out of it, losing Rose and all.” Emmerson said, trying to figure out a good possible answer.

The Doctor only hummed in response.

Emmerson looked at him and sighed. “Look Doctor, I know you’re upset--no, that’s not how I wanna go about it.” He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to talk about it, is what I’m trying to say.”

The Doctor put his face in his hands and sighed. “Why? Why, why, why? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn’t it be me?”

“Well if it was you, we’d have a whole other problem on our hands now, wouldn’t we?” She joked, trying to make the situation lighter. But the Doctor shot her a look and she instantly backed off.

“After all we’ve been through, after all we’ve done,” he exclaimed, standing up. “And this is how the universe repays me! With--with--with pain and--and--and sorrow!” He used his arms to express his point. “And the universe takes her away from me!”

“You know Doc,” said Emmerson, standing up as well, “The universe didn’t take her away from you, you’re just separated.”

“Yeah, separated with no hope of seeing each other again.” The Doctor mumbled.

“Doctor,” she stated as she moved towards the piece of coral where the Doctor kept his trench coat, “Remember, there is hope. Don’t give up!” ‘I have to  pull this off, for his sake.’ she thought as she began rummaging through his bottomless coat pockets.

The Doctor, not really paying attention to Emmerson’s actions, began to fiddle with the TARDIS controls. “Yes, I’m aware of what you’ve said to me! It’s just--it’s just--”

“Doc, tell me about Rose,” Emmerson began, “Like how did she make you feel? What was she like?”

The Doctor had noticed that she sounded far off in her own little world, but the Doctor, being distraught as he was, shrugged it off. “What was she like?” he said, sounding happy to tell her, “She’s amazing, wonderful, sweet, brave, kind, and caring, her smile could outshine the sun and her eyes could outshine stars!”

“How did she make you feel?”

“Light as a feather, she sent my hearts flying! One touch and it felt like sparks, or fire, or fiery-sparks! I--I--I--”

“You love her, don’t you?”

The Doctor, tears in his eyes, nodded and in a broken voice, he confessed. “I loved her more than life itself,” the Doctor raised a hand to wipe away his tears that refused to come out of his eyes, “and now she’s gone.”

“Remember Doctor, I am working on bringing her--” she grasped something within the trench coat pocket. “back.”

“I had big plans for the both of us. I never got to take her to Barcelona--the planet, mind you. They have dogs with no noses.” The Doctor babbled but Emmerson wasn’t paying attention to him, she was looking at the thing that she held in her hand that she had fished out of the Doctor’s coat pocket.

A small velvet covered box.

 _‘No fricken’ way!’_ she thought. _‘Why didn’t they tell me this part?’_ Emmerson opened the box and gasped. “Doctor,” she said looking up at him, “You had bigger plans than just taking her to Barcelona, didn’t you?”

“What do you mean?” he asked, continuing to fiddle with the TARDIS controls.

“You were gonna ask her to marry you.”

And the Doctor turned and looked at Emmerson, surprise and sadness written across his face.

Both saw the gem of TARDIS blue shaped in a rose on a golden band.

The Doctor only let out a single word.

“Yes.”

* * *

 

“Aunt River?!” exclaimed Emmerson, “What are you doing here?”

“Well I just wanted to see my favourite niece,” River said as she gave Emmerson a hug.

“But how did you find me? How did you know I’d be here?”

River held up a blue book; not just any color blue, no, this was TARDIS blue. “With this, sweetie.”

“My diary!” Emmerson exclaimed, “That explains so much!”

‘ _Wait,_ ’ Rose thought, _‘Her diary? Did she steal it or...?’_ Emmerson pulled out her own copy out of her inner coat pocket. _‘Oh, so the one that River has must be a future copy of Emmerson’s diary.’_ Rose concluded, _‘Well that’s a paradox.’_

“So, where are we at?” asked River, “Have we done New York yet?”

“Nope, but now that’s on the ‘to do’ list.” Emmerson said, opening up her own copy of the Diary, “Just check page twenty, that’s where I left off last. I’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

“Oohh sweetie, you have you got your work cut out for you. Some of these entries are long.”

“Joy,” Emmerson said with no enthusiasm in her voice.

“So, this is the adventure where you’re--”

“Ah-ah-ah! Spoilers!” Emmerson said, smirking along with River. “I only learn from the best! Now, if we really need to discuss this, we should go over here!” She grabbed River’s arm and dragged her out of earshot from the others.

Rose watched the two interact with one another.

 _‘What is she doing?’_ thought Rose, _‘Are they arguing or what?’_  It looked like Emmerson was trying, and failing, to explain something to River. Finally, it seemed like they reached an agreement and they returned to the rest of the group.

“So Brian,” said Emmerson, “Will you take us to Al Capone? But first,” she looked at the TARDIS, “I’ll be right back.” and she booked it inside the time machine. “I’ll be back before you can say Raxacoricofallapatorious!” and the TARDIS dematerialized.

Rose and River shared a glance at each other before saying, “Raxacoricofallapatori-” and the TARDIS was back.

“Wow,” said Rose, “That was quick.”

* * *

 

Emmerson saw the Doctor in his most vulnerable state, and it wasn’t something anyone wanted to see.

“Doctor,” Emmerson asked worriedly, taking a step forward, “are you alright?”

The Doctor nodded his head and said shakily, “Yes.”

Emmerson wasn’t fooled. “No you’re not.”

“Yes I am. I don’t know why--” he protested, but Emmerson cut him off saying:

“Rule number one: the Doctor lies.”

And that’s when the Doctor broke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to give a little background on River's diary since it was never really explained that well in the series. If it was, then, I'm changing it up a bit. Hope y'all liked this chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> And that was chapter one of The Daughter Paradox! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please, let me know what you think!


End file.
